


Anxiety and Affection

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Mino's Anxiety [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Actually all of WINNER deserve the world, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mino Centric, Mino deserves the world, Panic, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Soft af, seriously, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Sometimes all one needs is a friend's reassurance, support and warmth. This is also true for Mino.





	Anxiety and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.  
> Mino has a panic attack. I really don't want anyone to suffer because of what I wrote so if you think this might be triggering, please don't read.
> 
> That said, after I found out Mino had a panic disorder I wanted to write SOMETHING involving it. This little oneshot has been in my head for a long long time and I finally got it out. I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

                “Mino are you—” Yoon’s original question about whether Mino was ready to go home or not, cut off as he caught sight of the thin man hunched in front of his desk, his hands clenched and eyes screwed shut. “Are you ok?”

The anxiety was clawing its way up his throat, choking him stealing his words and wrapping its invisible fingers about his throat. He felt choked, mute, his chest tight and heart racing as he turned to answer Yoon’s concerned question. He opened his mouth and –

                “I’m fine Yoon”

                No cracks, no strain. His voice was steady, normal.

                Yoon shook his head frowning as Mino turned back toward his computer, the mixing program still open, his newest project taunting him in its incompleteness. Mino tried to ignore the Maknae at the same time as he struggled to push down the bile he could feel burning it’s way up his esophagus, at the same time as he was trying to calm his heart, stop it from beating the rest of it’s way out of his chest.

                “No you’re not Hyung.”

                The artist closed his eyes taking deep breathes, still struggling to ignore Seungyoon. He knew he wasn’t, that didn’t mean that their youngest needed to know, to point it out and worry. There was very little anyone could do anyways. Suddenly he felt hands prying his own fingers from their death-grip on his mouse and chair arm. Yoon tugged him up, saving the open project and closing the program after glancing over at Mino to confirm the man knew what his leader was doing.

                Mino wanted to reach out and stop him, but he was struggling to even think properly and now all he wanted was to calm down, for everything that was overwhelming him to leave him alone and let him breathe. Yoon reached out and grabbed Mino’s hand.

                “Let’s go home Hyung. You can snuggle with Johnny and I’ll ask Hoon to make some food, maybe get out some Soju or a warm mug of hot chocolate?”

                The maknae had been leading the older man out of the YG building as he spoke and now they were sitting in the company car halfway down the freeway and Mino had no memory of how he had even gotten in. His heartrate was finally slowing down and his mind, though exhausted, no longer felt like it was covered with a thick blanket.

                “Yoonie?”

                “Mino, are you alright?”

                He struggled for a moment, the therapists words _panic disorder_ still rang clear as a bell in his mind, even two months later, as his panic attack released its grip.

                “No, I’m not Yoon. Not at all”

                “And that’s ok. Hoon-hyung, Jinu-hyung and I are here for you. You don’t have to struggle with the Panic Disorder alone. If you need us to, we can move one of the other studios to right next to yours so that you have us right there.” Yoon tentatively hugged Mino, his arms tightening around his Hyung, pulling him close, even though the seat belts made the position awkward and uncomfortable. “Just please, don’t shut us out.”

                Mino nodded numbly, suddenly aware that the car had stopped and they were outside the dorm. Yoon let go and slipped out of the car, waiting patiently for Mino to climb out so he could accompany him into the house.

                The Leader must have texted Hoon and Jinu because as soon as Mino opened the door he was greeted with the smell of warm food and a hot drink and Jinu’s gentle hands guiding him over to the couch where he had gathered an assortment of blankets and soft pillows. Hoon was still in the kitchen, but he called out a muted greeting, voice softened for Mino’s sake. Even Johnny seemed to sense her Owner’s distress and came over to nudge at his hand and stare imperiously at him.

                It was overwhelming in a good way as he scooped his cat up and Jinu began to wrap himself and Mino together into the blankets while Yoon went to help Hoon in the kitchen and was immediately shooed out to sit at his Hyung’s feet, leaning heavily into Mino’s legs until their eldest reached down around Mino to tangle his fingers in the Maknae’s hair in a soothing gesture. The tv was playing one of Jinu’s favorite dramas, the volume low and the screen simply background static to the scene in the living room.

                Hoon stepped out of the kitchen with three steaming mugs in his hands, prepared to tell the three boys that their food was ready and hand them something to warm up with, when he caught sight of the pile of blankets and three heads of hair lost in them, Johnny scowling out at the world as though her master had committed high treason. He glanced down at Haute, shook his head and carried the mugs back to the kitchen before slipping back into the room to gently shake them each awake.

                Yoon and Jinu yawned a little as Mino sat up, hugging Johnny a little tighter before letting her go to escape her retaliating scratches. He smiled up at his groupmates, a soft, caring warmth replacing the static and constant ache that seemed so perpetual in his mind. Hoon offered his fellow rapper his hand, pulling him into a tight hug, muttering that he needed it too and then they went to the kitchen, voices still soft with leftover sleep and steps muted by their socks as they took their seats at the table. Rae and Bae twined themselves between Jinu’s legs, looking for tidbits of food and Mino wrapped his hands around his mug, smiling quietly as Hoon poked Yoon in the cheeks as he chewed.

                Mino could feel the anxiety on the edges of his mind still, waiting, muttering in the recesses of his mind, but here, now his members provided all the warmth he needed. They were a welcome distraction and the stress he had been feeling slowly drained, replaced with comfort and a soft affection for his Members. Here, right now, he was ok.


End file.
